


Incapaz de perdonar

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Nagato no termina de completar su técnica de resucitación después del ataque de Pain sobre Konoha. Kakashi no vuelve a la vida esta vez.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Incapaz de perdonar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

**Incapaz de perdonar (Detrás de la misma línea esta vez).**

Hay muertes todo el tiempo, no es sorprendente ni nada nuevo para la gente de la aldea. Una nueva disputa se desata y los ninjas tienen que partir, eventualmente, tienen que morir.

Esta vez las cosas han ido más lejos. Un ataque qué no esperaban, un ataque para el qué no estaba listos. Es el anuncio de una guerra, del fin del mundo, una amenaza tan grande como repentina que cuando sucede nadie está listo para contraatacar.

La gente no se organiza esta vez. No sabe organizarse. No sabe pelear cuando mira a toda la gente que ama cayendo a su alrededor como si no significara nada.

No hay salvación para aquellos que caen sobre los escombros de su técnica.

Es solo cuando aparece Naruto que las cosas cambian, que _pueden_ cambiar. Su asombrosa batalla fue un destello. Naruto grita, el mundo se conmociona y las luces estallan.

El brillo es tan grande que por un momento todos se quedan ciegos. Luego. La nada, el silencio.

Cuando Naruto se hunde en el árbol de papel hay discusiones, palabras de aliento, discursos y emociones.

Nagato junta las manos y suspira. Es el momento de partir como un hombre y revertir la última desgracia que ha efectuado sobre los inocentes que conforman el futuro de Naruto, el futuro de Jiraiya en conjunto.

Sin embargo, sus manos se doblan cuando su técnica casi ha finalizado.

Sobre el cielo llueven algunas estrellas verdes y las lágrimas y los festejos se elevan. Shizune se pone de pie, hay muchos otros que lo hacen también.

Pero la vida de Nagato es insuficiente.

Debajo de los escombros, cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, Kakashi no abre los ojos.

Nunca más abrirá los ojos.

De pie a su lado, Gai entiende que ha llegado demasiado tarde.

Gai sabe que nunca será capaz de perdonarse.

[…]

No es algo que Yamato considere propio de él. No puede recordar la última vez que estuvo delante de una tumba, en realidad, no recuerda haber estado de pie ante una tumba por _voluntad_.

Ahora lo está. La forma en la que han cambiado las cosas le produce escalofríos y lo hace sentir extraño, como si fuera un desconocido, como si fuera un intruso y no fuera bienvenido en ese lugar.

Aun así Yamato se queda de pie al frente del pedazo de lápida. No quiere irse pese a la sensación molesta que se ensancha en la boca de su estómago como algo viscoso y grotesco que no puede tragar.

De alguna manera Yamato se siente parte de todo esto. Las cosas suceden como una película vieja. Cuando estuvo de regreso en la aldea simplemente era tarde. Las cosas habían terminado hacía mucho, _mucho_ tiempo atrás. De pie en las afueras de los límites de Konoha Yamato solo pudo mirar como Gai llevaba sobre sus brazos su cuerpo.

_Su cuerpo._ Yamato tiembla, no quiere que Kakashi se reduzca a eso, no quiere pensar en Kakashi como un trozo de carne inerte que no posee nombre ahora, que no va a ningún lugar, que no pertenece a ningún lugar.

Cobardemente, del mismo modo que cuando eran niños, Yamato se hizo a un lado mientras Gai se ocupaba de todo y desgastaba su vida en lamentarse y culparse, en maldecirse, en golpear el suelo desesperado mientras lloraba su muerte y pedía piedad a alguna deidad.

Nadie dijo nada sobre eso. Nadie pudo consolarlo por más que lo intentaron. _¿Cómo podrían?_ Se pregunta Yamato, pero incluso entre esas personas que lo rodearon en el funeral puede entender que ninguno creía hacerlo de verdad.

Yamato no se acercó a él. Conocía a Gai porque conocía a Kakashi, pero Gai no era el tipo de hombre con el que Yamato podría crear un vínculo particular.

Era difícil para él incluso considerar el hecho de que Kakashi tuviera una amistad con alguien como… _Gai_.

Ambos eran demasiado disparejos, Gai sonreía todo el tiempo y Kakashi parecía escapar casi siempre en un intento _muy_ malo de sacudírselo de encima antes de terminar accediendo a alguna idea descabellada y energética como las que ofrecía Gai.

Yamato se había sorprendido al principio, le había parecido un acto de sacrificio y empatía por parte de Kakashi considerando todas las cosas que parecía hacer solo para no herir a Gai.

Con el tiempo, Yamato lo supo. Desde la lejanía de los tejados lo atrapa riéndose debajo de su máscara, jugando con él, saltando desde algún lugar lo suficientemente estúpido o ridículo solo si Gai se lo pedía. No había lástima o consideración en sus actos. No había un gesto verdadero de desprecio. Kakashi lo hacía porque _quería_ hacerlo.

Era algo que Yamato seguía sin entender. Kakashi era indiferente, frío, arrogante y la mayoría del tiempo alguien serio y antipático, agrio hasta que su silencio incómodo te hacía desear alejarte de él.

Pero ahí estaba él, levantándose en sus manos solo para pasear alrededor de la aldea en una estúpida carrera.

_Eres demasiado listo para esto, senpai._ Yamato fruncía las cejas y lo miraba con algo cercano a la frustración, a la incomprensión y a la desesperación.

De pie en las instalaciones de ANBU, Yamato lo recuerda sentado sobre el banco. Su rostro serio, su ojo amenazante, la postura demasiado suelta sobre su lugar y el enojo casi visible salpicándolo.

Yamato habla de algunas cosas, le sonríe, intenta casi desesperadamente sacarlo de ese trance fastidioso e incluirlo en alguna buena conversación. Kakashi solo asiente de vez en cuando, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho no dicen otra cosa más que su insistencia le está irritando y Yamato recibe el mensaje fuerte y claro.

No fue sino cuando Kakashi se volvió maestro que Yamato pudo acercarse a él sin que Kakashi corriera prontamente a alejarse. Su humor es agrio, ácido, se burla de él cada que puede y lo humilla debajo de su natural encanto.

Yamato no puede hacer nada en contra de sus ataques. Nunca pudo hacer nada en contra de ellos. Solo se sonroja y se encoge, Kakashi se ríe de él antes de señalar lo avergonzado que está y empeorar su timidez.

Pero Yamato lo intenta, lo lleva a comer un día luego de que Kakashi aceptara su oferta _solo_ porque es demasiado tacaño para pagar su cena y se piensa aprovechar de él.

Yamato descubre entonces que no puede obtener más que eso. Kakashi habla entrecortado, no parece prestarle demasiada atención a lo que le dice y su aburrimiento llena el lugar una vez que ha terminado de cenar. Kakashi se irrita fácilmente cuando Yamato sugiere hacer otra cosa la siguiente vez. No parece interesado en algo que implique esfuerzo innecesario. Siempre lo había dicho, el trabajo no requerido no era para él.

Luego, su breve despedida. Kakashi no ha dado ni dos pasos fuera del restaurante cuando una mancha verde aparece de forma escandalosa como una plaga parlante y lo arrebata del pavimento como si fuera alguna especie de tempestad.

Yamato no pude pelear contra él, se da cuenta. De camino a casa se llena de los recuerdos en conjunto, demasiado pocos para enlistar de manera real. Su cerebro ahora demasiado lleno de todas esas cosas parece envuelto por pequeñas formas de algodón antes de que sea incapaz de pensar más.

Al final, Yamato se queda de pie detrás de la cortina. Desesperadamente sostiene sus recuerdos frágiles de la forma en la que Kakashi lo sacó de RAIZ, del modo en que lo ayudó a la búsqueda de su pasado. Luego, no hay mucho más que recordar.

Él hubiera querido preguntarle por qué lo hizo, por qué lo ayudó. Casi puede ver a Kakashi encogerse de hombros y restarle importancia mientras escondía la mitad de su rostro detrás de su novela antes de decirle que no había sido algo especial o personal.

Yamato sabe que Kakashi lo habría hecho por cualquiera. Lo nota cuando sabe todas esas cosas de las que hablan. Kakashi había arriesgado su vida por muchos, muchos otros más. Es el deber de un ninja después de todo. Lo que hizo con él había sido parte de quién es.

Pero entonces quedaban los hechos que no haría por cualquiera. Escondido detrás de una barda lo mira correr al lado de Gai antes de llegar a un restaurante y clamar su victoria entre su respiración agitada. Luego, comer desesperadamente hasta que los escucha estallar en risas antes de que Gai salga a la calle a vomitar.

Kakashi incluso tiene el detalle de acompañarlo hasta su departamento. Sin embargo, en su intromisión por accidente lo nota. Por supuesto, no es lo que Yamato desea ver, no es lo que espera. La puerta se cierra con ambos dentro y el seguro suena desde el interior. Las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada le dicen más de lo que hubiera querido saber, más de lo que podía realmente entender.

Sabe entonces que no puede alcanzar a Gai en muchos sentidos. Cuándo los mira entrenando, entiende qué no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Ni en la batalla, ni en nada más.

Yamato había llegado al punto en el que se conformaba con eso. Con mirarlo de lejos, con charlar de vez en cuando, con tener que ser el serio y diplomático mientras Kakashi se burlaba de su forma demasiado estricta y _ñoña_ de ser.

Ahora está del otro lado, entiende. Kakashi se ha quedado debajo del enorme peso de la tierra. Está muerto esta vez.

Yamato espera entonces poder quedarse de forma tranquila y pacífica en ese lugar. Quiere llenarse de ese momento, quiere llegar ahí y envolverse en sus recuerdos melodramáticos y pegajosos, quizá un tanto exagerados, quizá incluso demasiado cortos.

Sin embargo, casi nunca puede hacerlo.

Suspendido delante de la tumba de Kakashi algo lo interrumpe _todos_ los días. Es un aluvión que de pronto lo llena todo y le envuelve los pies en su presencia chocosa. Gai aparece de la nada, no importa la hora que sea, no importan los intentos de Yamato por ir a verlo en algún momento donde Gai no aparezca.

No sirve de nada. Gai está ahí cada vez. Es él quien tercamente sigue intentando apartarse, el que suspira pesadamente y dando pasos largos se marcha por un lado e ignora trabajosamente su mirada en su espalda.

Gai se queda de ese modo, en silencio. Sus ojos lo miran de forma violenta como una punta de fuego sobre su nuca hasta que se vuelve lo suficientemente incómodo como para soportar.

Más tarde, simplemente Yamato se rinde. No tiene caso. No puede hacer más que quedarse en ese lugar junto a Gai porque ahora ciertamente no hay otra opción para ninguno de los dos. Ahora ambos están parados del mismo lado.

Es una idea que le cuesta creer, ahora no hay diferencia, ahora ninguno está más lejos o más cerca. Entonces no hacen nada más que quedarse de pie molestándose uno al otro con su presencia, sintiéndose amargados e incómodos. Terriblemente solos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que cambia un día. Es una sensación que le recorre la espalda cuando Gai aparece en esta ocasión y se queda a unos pasos a su derecha, mirándolo.

Yamato no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, no es capaz de describirlo. La sensación es punto aislado debajo de su ropa como la punta de un trozo de hielo que le enfría de golpe los huesos.

Hay algo que se remueve sobre él al respecto. Algo se sacude, es algo viejo, y luego no puede evitar girar el cuello y mirar a Gai.

Yamato se da cuenta que no lo ha mirado _realmente_ desde el día del funeral. Ahora sus ojos lo observan. Gai parece diferente en la misma proporción en la que parece el mismo y la sensación lo lastima. Hay un toque de distancia e inquietud en él, como si pudiera ver el escenario de una rama quebrándose bajo el peso de un pie.

Comprende que solo se trata de la tristeza de Gai, que es el reflejo de su dolor lo que percibe en sus ojos que de alguna manera se reproduce en su propio y estremecido corazón.

Yamato termina dándose la vuelta, no quiere mirarlo. Su presencia es una punzada en algún lado de su cuerpo que se hace cada vez más y más grande hasta que está seguro de que puede ser visible ante él.

Pero Gai no se aparta. No deja de mirarlo tampoco y cuando Yamato está a punto de marcharse su mano grande y excesivamente fuerte se cierra en contra de su muñeca.

— Tal vez deberíamos hablar — Gai lo dice con un tono serio, casi seco. Yamato no recuerda haberlo escuchado de ese modo antes. No es que recuerde mucho más que el escándalo molesto e irritante de su voz.

Él hubiera apartado la mano en otro momento y entre unas palabras agrias le habría dicho que no.

Esta vez no puede hacerlo. Su mano es cálida y ancha, sus dedos se traducen en su piel como un rayo poderoso de luz que enciende en su interior algún punto que Yamato no comprende ni explica para sí mismo.

Sabe entender que se sonroja y aparta la mirada a la tumba en un desesperado intento por hacerse sentir mal, por hacerlos sentir incómodos y fuera de lugar.

Es el nombre de Kakashi tallado en la piedra el que contrariamente lo alimenta. Sus ojos se vuelven un espejismo en sus párpados y de pronto puede ver lo que quizá ahora mismo Gai ve.

— Yo lo sabía — suelta Gai como si adivinara sus pensamientos — Lo lamento — Yamato se encoge. No importa ahora cuando están delante de la tumba de _él_.

_Es extraño,_ se dice Yamato, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente en paz estando delante de él.

— Ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a tiempo aquel día, ¿eh? — Gai se ríe. No es realmente una risa.

— Probablemente debíamos haberlo hecho — Gai se encoge de hombros. Él lo hace también.

La mano de Gai no se ha apartado de su muñeca. Yamato no hace nada para que lo haga, en realidad, _no_ quiere que lo haga.

Es confuso para Yamato lo que sigue a eso.

Gai lo arrastra como si Yamato no tuviera pensamiento propio y termina en el cuarto de su departamento. Es como si ninguno de los dos se enterara de la situación cuando Gai pone el seguro a la puerta y cierra las cortinas.

Puede sentir el olor de Kakashi en ese lugar, puede probarlo en la boca de Gai cuando este lo atrapa y lo besa, cuando lo succiona, cuando respira sobre de él y le quita la ropa.

_Eras su amigo._ Parece que le dicen sus besos. _Eres de las pocas cosas que me quedan de él. No te quiero perder._ Yamato se retuerce entre sus manos, asiente para sus pensamientos y los corresponde porque es exactamente lo mismo que él puede entender. Kakashi _vive_ bajo su piel.

La euforia se dispara en ambos. Las manos de Gai recorren su cuerpo salvajemente, de forma insensible hunde sus dedos y Yamato percibe entre el espacio de sus labios la voz de Kakashi, su risa, su expresión.

Es a causa de él que ambos gimen, que se frotan. Su recuerdo es el viento que recoge las hojas secas y lo hace sentir que está vivo de nuevo, que los mira desde la esquina de la habitación mientras asiente y se burla un poco de los dos.

Yamato acaricia a Gai entonces. _Mírame, senpai._ Dice y clava su mirada en la mirada de Gai. Ninguno de los dos se está observando de verdad.

Ambos gimen el nombre de Kakashi al mismo tiempo. Sus voces se sincronizan, es solo el aullido de aquel fantasma lo que termina repitiéndose en sus pensamientos antes de clavarse las uñas y los dientes al terminar.

La dicha no dura. Cuando Yamato reacciona no está Kakashi, no hay nada de Kakashi entre los brazos apretados de Gai alrededor de su cuerpo.

Pero no se va, se recarga sobre el hombro de Gai cuando este lo abraza. Ahora no sabe si algún día podrá escapar en realidad.

Gai llora sobre él. Yamato no puede hacer más que sentirse un extraño objeto, como una figura de felpa a la que Gai aprieta.

Yamato se topa entonces ante la verdad invisible. Gai sufre mucho, mucho más que él. Siempre fue de esa manera.

Se siente entonces como un impostor, como un intruso, como alguien que ha corrompido lo maravilloso, como alguien que ha profanado el amor.

Esos besos eran besos que le pertenecían a Kakashi. Ese amor, ese abrazo, esa devoción.

Se pregunta en silencio si Gai percibía ahora su simpatía, su culpa, su vergüenza.

Probablemente lo haga. No tiene un modo de darse cuenta.

Cuando Gai se queda dormido, abrazándolo, Yamato entiende que Kakashi no está en esa habitación.

Kakashi no había estado en ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

Kakashi estaba muerto.

Yamato sabe que nunca será capaz de perdonarse al respecto.


End file.
